


Scintille

by ImperialPair



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: ScintilleFandom: Kuroko no basketPairing: MidoKagaChallenge: P0rnfest!Prompt: Scintille





	Scintille

Era completamente impossibile che Kagami potesse essere un essere umano, almeno era così per Midorima che veniva abbagliato ogni volta da quello scottante ragazzo.  
Quando spingeva dentro di lui, finiva con l’essere travolto da un tepore che sembrava quasi irrealistico: era talmente intenso che per lui era impossibile trattenersi affondando in quella profondità infuocata.  
Il cestista era più che certo all’interno di quel ragazzo, si fosse annidato del puro fuoco che a contatto con la sua erezione creavano scintille che esplodendo incendiando completamente sia il suo corpo che la sua mente.  
“Perché deve essere così incredibilmente caldo?” Midorima aveva perso il conto di quante volte ormai se lo fosse chiesto, ma non era mai riuscito a darsi una risposta, sapeva solo che quel fuoco gli penetrava fin dentro le sue più profonde viscere.  
Eppure quello era Kagami Taiga, un ragazzo sfrontato che non solo aveva dichiarato guerra alla generazione dei miracoli, ma era riuscito addirittura a sedurlo con un calore che aveva eliminato tutta la loro acerrima rivalità.

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Scintille  
> Fandom: Kuroko no basket  
> Pairing: MidoKaga  
> Challenge: P0rnfest!  
> Prompt: Scintille


End file.
